Oh, And How Does This Work?
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: 10 shot story Yullen. Made this a while ago.


**The Challenge **  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

Title: Oh, and How Does This Work?  
Author: Nikki-3456-Lover  
Pairing: Yullen (Kanda x Allen)  
Rating: Teen- Language, Shounen-Ai, Suggestive  
Warning: Un-betaed, language, Some are not fully Yullen!  
Genre: Angst, Romance, Humor  
Disclaimer: I don't own -Man and nor will I ever. I also own none of the songs.

**By Myself- Hybrid Theory  
**

Allen walked across the Order slowly. Everyone had left him because of the 14th. He couldn't even rely on anyone. Not even Kanda. Not anymore anyway. Lavi had even stopped talking away, but Allen kept a smile on his face anyway. He would do things by himself from now on, he didn't need anyone else. He wouldn't succumb to the Earl's plans either, and he didn't need anyone here. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. He would leave tonight. Put this all behind him, and rely on himself from now on. He wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, but, this nagging feeling in the back of his mind kept telling him that he should stay here. 'What about Kanda? What would he say?' Allen ignored it. He doesn't need anyone anymore.

**U Started It- Gwen Stafani**

"BaKanda, I love you." Kanda smirked and turned away from the Moyashi. "Che." Allen felt his face drop. "What the hell!" "Moyashi, you know we can't do this anymore." "And why not?" Allen huffed as he grabbed Kanda's wrist. "Moyashi," The older teen looked down at the small one and his eyes widened. "You know that you can get hurt." "I know that, Kanda, but I want to be with you!" Kanda looked down at him. Was this kid right? After ever argument they had, he still loved him? "Moyashi..." "It's Allen, BaKanda." Kanda smirked and brought Allen into a close hug. "Let's get one thing straight, you started this, Moyashi. I give up." He kissed him and Allen messed with his hair.

**Runaway- Linkin Park**

Kanda looked at the boy next to him. How long had thses feeling been here? Was it since he had met the kid? But he knew he couldn't do anything. "Kanda," "What?" "How do you feel about me?" "Che. Stupid question, baka." Allen rolled his eyes and traced a constellation with his finger. "I want to know, and I want to know the truth." "I have told you-." "No, I want to truth Kanda." He was staring at the other, who looked away. "Moyashi, we can't be together." "Why?" Kanda looked at the boy. "Because..." "Because why! Kanda, I want to know, just tell me for once! Please!" Silver eyes stared into blue ones innocently. "Because, I don't want to hurt you."

**Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

Allen had watched Kanda leave. And it hurt. Kanda had left him for something else and not even tell him what. The others words remained in his head. "I'll be back, Moyashi. Don't worry about me. This was bound to happen." "But... Why?" Allen glared at the sky.

Kanda glanced down at the road. This was his life. Leaving those he loved behind because of something stupid like this. Something as stupid as his past. If it weren't for what had happened to Alma, this wouldn't be happening. It felt like her was a ghost, stuck in a body. And it also hurt. He wanted his moyashi still, but, he didn't want the kid to die. He had told Allen that numerous times, since they first started being together, but the kid ignored it. Every single time, he ignored it. And it bugged him.

**I'm Not Sleepin'- Big Bad Voodoo Daddy's**

"BaKanda what is this!" He held up a picture of him in a maid's uniform. "Tch, you think I know your strange fetishes Moyashi?" "When did this happen though!"

~Flashback~

"Moyashi, get to bed." "No!" Kanda sighed and hauled the drunk boy down. "Okay, what the hell do you want?" The boy grinned. "I want you!" Kanda sighed. "Look, this is because you're drunk." "So! Let's stay up all night and have some fun, BaKanda!" The boy said in a singsong voice. "Oh, Moyashi, you'll regret that." Clothes flew all over the place, and moaning could be heard from Allen's room. Ah, poor Allen, always the uke.

~End Flashback~

"Oh... Oh my God! Why did you listen?" "Because, Moyashi," He grinned and pulled the younger in a tight hold. "Let's not sleep again tonight." Allen blinked and locked lips with Kanda. "Sounds fun, BaKanda."

**Breaking The Habit- Linkin Park**

As soon as Allen came back from Mater, he knew Kanda was going to be troublesome. Not because he was a huge fucking douche, but also how he made Allen feel. He didn't know left from right when he was around the other, and he hated it. He needed to stop this, and soon.

Kanda grabbed his head. 'The fucked Moyashi... Why did he do that? Why does he make me feel like this?' He growled and punched the wall, ignoring the pain that shot up it. He wanted to scream right now, and he was about to. He really needed to stop this, before it turned into a habit. A bad one.

Allen glanced around the canteen, afraid of seeing big douche again. Hey, maybe if he was- Oh wait, there he went. A small blush crept up his face and he his behind his mounds of food. "Look, Moyashi, nothing is going to happen between us. Got it?"

**Too Much To Ask- Avril Lavigne**

Allen knew a small relationship with Kanda was too much to ask for. He had been cheated on, the man never even talked to him anymore. So, the boy went into a depression. He remembered all the times Kanda never talked to him, well, in front of everyone anyway. So, a few days later, he began to stop talking to him. But, Kanda didn't care. Allen had cried that night, and hard. But, it seemed Kanda wasn't even guilty. Maybe the samurai was too much to ask for, because, he was so damn perfect! "Is it too much for you to be happy with me for once?" He snapped one time. Kanda glared at him. "Che." Allen balled his fists. "Fine! You annoying bastard!" Allen stomped off after that. But, he remembered another time. "Kanda, I'll always be here for you." Kanda rolled his eyes. "What are you? Invincible?"

**In My Head- No Doubt**

Ever since Kanda had seen that white haired kid in his homeroom, his heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? He'd never had it before. Oh God, was he going gay for him? 'Oh, so what? It's not so bad. The kid's cute!' He smirked and sat back in his desk, watching the kid sit down in front of him. Oh, he wouldn't make the first move. He'd let the kid. He seemed good natured like that. Oh, and sure enough, the kid said hi. "My name's Allen." Kanda blinked. "Moyashi." The kid eyes widened some what and Kanda mentally slapped him. Of all things he could have said, he said Moyashi? 'Idiot.' Kanda sighed. "Is there something wrong?" "Oh, no..." "Uh, okay." And then Lenali talked to him. And man did he let everyone know the Moyashi was his.

**Love The Way You Lie- Eminem/ Rihanah**

Kanda watched the moyashi leave. 'Oh hell no.' "Moyashi!" "I'm leaving Kanda." "Why?" His eyes widened as he saw Allen's cold eyes. "You know why!" He yanked his wrist away and stormed off, and Kanda could have sworn he saw the kid wiping his eyes. But, who was he kidding? Himself. He really loved Moyashi, so, why did he cheat on him? He even yelled at him. 'Oh my God... What did I do?' Kanda sighed and sat on his bed.

"Allen," The boy looked up and glared. "What?" "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." "Who says you're getting a second chance?" Although, Allen really loved Kanda' s lies, he didn't want to hear them anymore. He wanted a truthful, loyal boyfriend. Not some bastard who would cheat on him and yell at him. "Please Allen! Come back... I won't do it again!" "There's no next time Kanda!" The Japanese glared. "Why? Did I really hurt you that bad?" Allen nodded slowly. "I thought you were better." Allen said slowly. And then he hugged Kanda.

**One of Those Girls- Avril Lavigne**

Allen glared. Lenali had tried to take Kanda. And it was working! So, he decided to go up to the samurai. "You know, BaKanda," The other looked down, eyebrow raised. "She's using you." "What?" "She'll use you and then leave you. You do know that's how she works, right?" Kanda rolled his eyes. "Right." He walked off. "Baka Moyashi." Allen slumped his shoulders, a slight pout on his lips.

Sooner than he expected, Kanda and Lenali had broken up. "I warned you, BaKanda." Kanda glared. "And why did you even say that to me?" Allen smiled up at him, and Kanda looked down curiously, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. "I like you, a lot." "Same..." So, they kissed.


End file.
